


let's fall in love for the night

by trashiestofthemall



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, based off a tweet i saw, i wrote this at 12am, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashiestofthemall/pseuds/trashiestofthemall
Summary: AU where your memory resets at the end of each decade, and the only things you remember are your name, age and birth date.Kim Hongjoong and Park Seonghwa. Who, unlike most couples whose relationships last till they die of old age, don’t document their memories.----------“Are you insane? Hongjoong, we’re going to regret this when the time comes.”“So be it. Let’s try it.”
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. prologue

31st December, 2028.

11:50p.m.

“Hongjoong, stop, stop crying Hongjoong-”

“HOW CAN I STOP CRYING? How, how can I stop crying when I know I’m going to be losing you? My memories, Seonghwa,  _ our  _ memories the past 10 years will be gone, gone for good. How can I accept that fact?” Seonghwa wipes the tears from his lover’s eyes gently, a bitter-sweet smile tugging at his lips. The moon-light bounced off the lone silver band sitting on his ring-finger. The one with their names engraved on it.

“We already saw this coming, Hongjoongie. We both knew the time would come for the both of us.” Hongjoong’s eyes finally met his for the first time the past hour, wrapped up in each other’s embrace. 

“I just regret so much Seonghwa, we were such idiots,” Hongjoong laughed, voice laced with sadness.

“ _We_ _ were _ idiots, but you’re _my_ idiot,” the shorter slapped Seonghwa’s chest playfully.

“Even at this time, you joke. I can’t believe I love you, Hwa,” Seonghwa smiled, “And I love you too.”

They sat on their tiny balcony of their apartment in silence. For the past 5 years, they didn’t want to change much to the home after moving in, as per Hongjoong’s requests. He claimed that the house should still maintain some of its originality even though it housed two eccentric men [to which, he earned a firm slap to the head, courtesy of Seonghwa]. Thus, all they did was to line the balcony with the plants Hongjoong adopted, along with the bench they both made from scratch and the pillows from Seonghwa’s old place. It was comfy for them. Anywhere was comfy as long as they were around each other. 

Seonghwa glanced at the tiny alarm clock sitting on an upside-down pot near the two of them. 11:58p.m., it read. And the arms never seemed to stop.

A ten year-old Seonghwa never would’ve cared for the memory loss. Hell, he would’ve been thankful for it seeing that he liked to cause trouble for his parents.

But thirty year-old Seonghwa hated it. He hated how he had grown so attached to the ever changing mop of hair, Hongjoong. The shorter, the clumsier, the man he never imagined would’ve been the man of his dreams, now sitting beside him, sniffles subsiding. 

_ Fuck this stupid world,  _ Seonghwa cursed internally.  _ Fuck this goddamn system and let me love him for the rest of my life. _

11:59p.m.

“Seonghwa, we have a minute.”

“I know, sweetheart.”

11:59:20

“Why didn’t we do what other people did?”

“Because we were reckless idiots.”

11:59:37

“I hate this so much.”

“Me too, me too, Hongjoongie.” 

11:59:46

Seonghwa guided Hongjoong’s face to face his. “For the last time?”

Hongjoong smiled bitterly, eyes beginning to water once again. 

“For the last time.” And with that, Seonghwa pulled Hongjoong in for a final kiss, as if trying to memorise the feeling and store it away in a safe forever. To protect their moment, their feelings, the very emotion they share: love. It ends faster than they had hoped, just to look at each other’s faces. The faces that they associate with the person they loved most.

11:59:55

“Hongjoongie,”

11:59:56

“Don’t worry okay? Everything will be alright.” 

11:59:57

_ How they both wished that was true. _

11:59:58

“Because I love you, Kim Hongjoong.”

11:59:59

“I love you too, Park Seonghwa.”

The tiny alarm clock goes off.

12:00:00, it reads.

“Hi, I’m Park Seonghwa. And you are?”

  
  



	2. falling for you (literally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> park seonghwa, aged 20, looks for a fresh start, and for mr kim not to sell his ass to the devil.
> 
> he has other plans when a strawberry-haired boy falls for him (literally)

It was Seonghwa’s first day at his new university. Aged 20, he was looking forward to a fresh, new start.

Literally.

For some reason, at the end of each decade, a person will have their memories reset. Not a single person knows how it started, but they blamed it on the scientific modifications and suspicious testing that the scientists did back in the labs for fun. Of course, the effects were irreversible, or that was what we knew. But there were instances where one had kept their memories for two decades, or even more than that. No one knew though, how they did it, or why they didn’t lose their memories. Perhaps it was sheer luck.

At least, that’s what Seonghwa thought.

So here he was, in front of KQ university looking to start a new life. His friends, who had recorded and stored memories of him in the past, helped to remind him of who he was before the memory reset.

_ “Park Seonghwa. 20 years old, born in 1998. Attends KQ University with his best friends Jung Yunho, Jung Wooyoung, and Choi San, the most sweetest, angelic human beings to grace your life-” the silver haired by the name of Wooyoung jumped out of the blond’s, San’s, way, snickering seeing the taller fell forward and struggled to barely keep his balance. _

_ “Get to the point Woo! Hwa has class in literally 30 minutes,” the blue-haired, Yunho, yelled from the kitchen as he fixed his bowl of cereal (“Of course with milk first, in a mug!” _

_ Wooyoung clears his throat dramatically, as if he were the announcer on the news channels. “As I was saying, you study astrophysics at KQ with that shitty professor named Mr Kim. He sucks ass, has a bowl cut, and gold rimmed glasses. DO NOT, and swear by this, DO NOT get on his bad side because he will send you flying to the next universe. _

_ Your favourite colour is red, strawberry red. Your parents stay in a house in Daegu with your younger sister. You’re really smart and you’re the gayest man in this very household. Don’t worry, your parents are fine with it. _

_ You like to play basketball when you’re sad, you clean with a lint roller after vacuuming and sweeping the floor. You’re our resident mom and the only thing that keeps our lives together. You work at a cafe after classes named Lumiére and you currently are single. Any questions?” Wooyoung huffed and crossed his arms. _

_ “I’m all good, thanks Woo. Do you have any pictures and videos?” Seonghwa asked, rising from the sofa.  _

_ San nodded. “Everything’s in your room if you wanna have a look. But first! Class,” Yunho cackled as he watched a panic-stricken Seonghwa jump out of his bed and made a bee-line for the toilet. _

_ “He’s still the same to me. Thoughts?” Yunho turned to the others, smiling as he watched them nod simultaneously. _

Grinning as he thanked the gods for such caring friends, he heads straight to the lecture theatre he was instructed to on the tiny piece of paper San had passed him this morning. (“You’ll need this, trust me.”) The brown-haired raced through the crowd of students, finally reaching the doors to enter the theatre. He was about to enter when he heard a loud bang beside him. Startled, Seonghwa jolts and turns to his left. 

“Hey are you oka-” his eyes widen as he lays them on one of the most beautiful men he’s ever seen.

The latter was on the ground, papers and books sprawled everywhere around him. The thing that caught Seonghwa’s eyes was his bright, red hair.  _ Strawberry hair _ , he laughed in his head. The boy looked way shorter than him, at least a head, and he was using his sweater-adorned paws to rub his head. His groan of pain made Seonghwa snap out of his trance and he kneeled down to help the cutie, no, Strawberry Boy, gather his belongings. Since he was already late, he might as well find a proper excuse to quench Mr Kim’s anger.

Strawberry Boy noticed that Seonghwa had started to help him and he followed suit, quickly gathering his items from the ground. Just like the drama that Seonghwa’s life already is, their hands coincidentally overlapped as they laid on a notebook, blue eyes meeting almond before averting almost immediately. The brown-haired helped Strawberry Boy to stand, handing him back his belongings. 

“Hey, are you okay? Watch where you’re going, or running, next time. You gave me the shock of my life,” Seonghwa laughed, watching as Strawberry Boy’s eyes glittered.

“Sorry, my memory reset and I was already late for class. Hence me running right into the door, I’m just really clumsy, and I woke up to my roommate jumping on my bed and then I just didn’t remember anything so I had my friends remind me and- oh my god I’m ranting sorry once again,” Strawberry Boy looked away from Seonghwa, adorably running his hand through his bright red locks while his gaze was downcast towards the ground. ( _ He’s oh so precious _ , Seonghwa thought.)

An idea planted itself in Seonghwa’s mind.  _ Bingo.  _ “Since we’re both late, shall we just skip? We could have a formal introduction at that new cafe right off campus?” words flying out of Seonghwa’s mouth before he could even reconsider if the shorter even wanted to hang out with him.

“From what my friends told me, Mr Kim is an asshole and he’ll probably skin us alive if we came in right now. Let’s just go!” Strawberry Boy giggled, eyes disappearing into crescent moons. 

It took all of Seonghwa’s self control not to kiss him right there and there.

“Oh my god, I’m such a mess and I’m so rude for not introducing myself first!” the red-haired bursted out loud as they walked side-by-side out of campus. “I’m Kim Hongjoong, you can call me by Joong if it’s easier!” 

“Joong… I like that. I’m Park Seonghwa.”

_ Kim Hongjoong. Seonghwa swore he would never forget that name. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's my go at trying to actually finish a full story! no beta we die like men and updates will come as they do :")


	3. strawberry shortcake (for my strawberry boy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it takes a confident seonghwa and a slice of sugary goodness to convince hongjoong to stay.

The duo stumbled into a cafe just off of campus, the comforting smell of freshly roasted coffee beans filling his nostrils. Taking a quick peek at the sign hanging over the door, Seonghwa learned that it was Lumiére, the cafe he allegedly worked at before he lost his memory. He turned to the red-head beside him and could tell Hongjoong loved the aroma wafting out of the place too. The boy’s eyes were glittering, eyes darting everywhere to take in the atmosphere of the cafe. Seonghwa smiled, gently taking the boy’s hand in his and led them to the counter. 

“Hey Hwa! What can I- oh, who’s this?” San stood behind the counter, smirking as he eyed the shorter boy next to him. 

“Just a friend. Ended up ditching class together,” Seonghwa let out a small laugh as Hongjoong let out a squeak at the mention of his presence, hiding behind the taller, “I’ll have a caramel macchiato, what do you want Joong?”

“A latte is fine,” the boy mumbled. Seonghwa quickly swiped his card before the other could offer to pay and proceeded towards the back of the cafe, with Hongjoong trailing behind him.  _ He kinda looks like a cute, shy puppy. I just want to wrap him up in blankets and cuddle him!  _ Seonghwa cooed internally.

Sliding into the booth, Hongjoong threw his bag onto the bench and collapsed dramatically onto the seat, placing a pillow to rest his head against the backrest. “Penny for your thoughts?”

The boy across him sighed, opting to place the plush cushion on his lap. Seonghwa found it adorable how the strawberry-haired sat cross-legged, small enough to fit his body onto the bench. “I just don’t work well with strangers,  _ especially  _ good-looking ones.” Now that got Seonghwa’s attention. 

“Wait, are you saying I’m ugly?” Hongjoong sputtered at the taller’s response. 

“No it’s not that! You’re a nice guy and you’re really sweet to ask me here but the guy at the counter is just really pretty and I can’t talk to him because I don’t compare and oh my god I’m rambling right,” he groaned before slamming his head into his arms that were rested on the wood table separating the two. 

Seonghwa’s eyes just softened at the boy’s reaction, “You’re adorable, you know that?”

The smaller lifted his head, sending a small glare to Seonghwa. 

“Am not.”

“Yes you are.”

“Am. Not.”

“Your pouting makes you cuter.”

“You’re cuter.”

“Did you just compliment me, again?” Seonghwa’s teasing grin sent a light blush to dust Hongjoong’s cheeks. “Fine, you win. But this won’t be the last time, because I’ll make you see that I’m not cute-”

“Am I interrupting something?” The two boys snapped their heads towards the direction of the new voice, belonging to San. Both had a faint pink dusting spanning the entirety of their cheeks, mildly embarrassed they had been so caught up in their little banter to not take notice of San’s presence. The server giggled, placing the drinks in front of him, and a tiny slice of strawberry shortcake.

Before Seonghwa could speak, San beat him to it, “I saw you eye-ing the cake earlier and any friend of Hwa’s is a friend of mine, so here! Have this today, it’s on the house.” Hongjoong’s eyes lit up almost immediately, something Seonghwa added to his long list of ‘How Hongjoong Is The Most Precious Boy Ever’, and the red-head moved from his initial position to shift the plate of sugary goodness right in front of him.

“T-thank you so much! I just thought that the strawberry shortcake looked really good and since Seonghwa was paying, I didn’t really want to spend any more of his money,” the boy pouted, and San couldn’t help but ruffle his hair. 

“Hwa, I love him already! Well, enjoy your date, or whatever,” San wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, Seonghwa already pushing him away from the booth the duo was comfortably settled in. 

Sighing, he turned his attention back to the shorter boy in front of him, who was shovelling cake into his mouth at light speed. Noticing a little whipped cream on Hongjoong’s cheek, Seonghwa couldn’t help but reach out to wipe it off, the other in question going still at the older’s movement. Seonghwa revelled in the way the red-haired’s eyes trailed his finger, which he then licked the white frosting from.

“You eat like a child,” Hongjoong seemed to be pulled out of the slight daze he was in as soon as those words left Seonghwa’s mouth, ears flushing red almost immediately.  _ Why is he so cute?  _ He thought yet again, watching the boy across from him taking a large sip from his latte to mask his blush. After what seemed like the longest sip on earth, Hongjoong turned to Seonghwa. “So uh, tell me about yourself?”

“Why do you sound so uncertain?”

“Well, I’m not really sure how close we are, but I guess we’re friends now that cute barista said so,” the boy giggled.

“Actually, I don’t really have much to say since my memory just reset. But I know for a fact that you’re a cutie.”

Instead of flushing bright red like how he had previously, Seonghwa watched as Hongjoong laid his head down on the wood table. “Uh, what are you doing?”

“Do you flirt with everyone you meet?”

“Well I wouldn’t know-”

“Oh yeah, memory reset,” pausing briefly, his eyes lit up as an idea came to mind, “Let’s just play 21 questions and see where it takes us! I can use the question generator online, wait let me scoot over,” Hongjoong wasted no time in shifting to situate himself right next to Seonghwa, his presence a comforting warmth to his side. The older smiled, adoring how the shorter excitedly looked for ‘spicy’ questions to ask him.

Glancing between the boy resting against his side and the encouraging hand gestures from behind the cafe counter, Seonghwa could conclude that it was going to be some time before they got out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol guess what i managed to find a little time between school and my chaotic life to dump this here SORRY FOR THE LITTLE UPDATES TT i promise once my finals are over i'll be back to updating as often as i can <3 lov u have a good day ahead!!


End file.
